Buddha is his Bride
by ayumu-in-blue
Summary: When Tokio is presented with a chance to make her cousins dream come true, she takes the chance, but never in her wildest dreams did she think that joining the Shinsengumi under the alias of "Okita" and pretending to be a male swordsman would be so hard.
1. The Hand of Buddha

Thank you very much for taking the time to read and review this fan- fiction. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Rurouni Kenshin R.K. and all of the characters from this show are the property of Watsuki Nobuhiro-sensei.

The timing of this story is about the same time as Trust and Betrayal, the Kenshin Ova's. If you haven't seen the Ova's and have only watched the TV show, Trust and Betrayal is the story of Himura Kenshin while he was Battosai the hotokiri. The Meiji restoration was from 1853 to 1868. The Shinsengumi was formed in 1863.

Also woman in samurai families were encouraged to know how to use the naginata, or the wakazashi in case of an emergency. computer was being mean so had to use for italic section

Also I went back and changed some mistakes that I hadn't noticed. Spelling of names and martial arts styles. Nothing critical, but it should be fixed.

* * *

Author's Notes:

* * *

Tokio: is Saito's wife. She is mentioned both in the manga and in the anime, though we never actually get to see her face in either.

Bokken: wooden practice sword shaped and balanced as a katana would be.

Hakama: Traditional Japanese skirt that is divided like trousers are.

Dojo: Training hall

Kyoto: where the Emperor Meiji, his family and his court resided from A.D. 794 to 1868.

Tokugawa Bakufu or shogunate: it was the military government that controlled Japan from 1603 to 1867.

Hotokiri: it means an assassin. Kenshin's professional hotokiri name was Battosai.

Ishin Shishi: Loyalists. They fought to restore the emperor to his rightful seat of power.

san; -chan; -kun; -sama; -sensei: they are titles like Ms, Miss, Mr., Dr., etc etc. –sama I is like lord, -sensei is teacher, doctor someone with a certain type of skill, -san, -chan, -kun denote the relationship between them and the speaker.

Samurai: warrior class in Japan.

Menkyo Kaiden –Knows all of the skills and everything... a master... it's the highest rank you can earn.

Fusanaga Soushi / Okita Souji Kaneyoshi: Captain of the 1st Shinsen-gumi group.

Naginata: kinda like a spear with a strange shaped blade at the end. Common for samurai women to train in the use of.

Wakazashi: short katana used mostly for indoor combat. A lot of samurai carried 2 swords a full katana and the smaller one is the wakazashi.

* * *

**Buddha is his Bride**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Buddha's Blade_

* * *

"Next!"

Tokio-san took a deep breath before rising from the hard wooden floor. Her bokken was gripped tightly in her left hand and she could feel the sweat on her palms make her practice sword feel slippery. Hastily she wiped her palms dry on her hakama.

She had watched four fights, and in all four of them the same man had won. His control was something to be admired, and his level of skill was truly amazing to watch. Serizawa-sama was his name she believed...

Now it was her turn.

Both fighters took their positions on the dojo floor, facing the other in silence. Serizawa-sama looked her over with a casual glance, and chose his stance. In that one moment, his eyes had reflected many things.

Disappointment.

Boredom.

Resignation.

If she used that to her advantage... The signal was given to begin.

In less than a heart beat you could hear the wooden blades striking each other. Her amazing speed and agility had caught him completely off guard and he was barely able to parry in time.

Relentlessly she attacked forcing him on the defensive, she wasn't going to give him a chance to counter. She kept pushing him back.

Every attempt he made, she destroyed. Every step forward he tried to take lead to a step backwards, until he found himself with his back against the wall, and Tokio-san's bokken against his throat. His own bokken had fallen to the ground. There was a long crack running down the middle of the practice sword testifying to its battered and abused state. It was a miracle it hadn't shattered.

* * *

The streets of Kyoto were stained red with blood. The Loyalists and the hotokiri that they hired were assassinating anyone with any connections to the Tokugawa family.

The Shogunate was not pleased.

In hopes of curving the bloodshed a new police corps was being formed for the Kyoto area. During the Meiji Restoration the hotokiri, the Ishin Shishi, as well as anyone with any sense feared them. Their skills were extremely famous. Legendary even.

They were the Roshi-gumi... the ones that would become the Shinsengumi...

* * *

Everyone in the dojo was silent. Tokio-san's victory had taken everyone by surprise. No one had doubted that she was talented, but to have done this...

"What is your name?"

"Fusanaga Tokio."

"Come with me."

Serizawa -sama ordered her.

She handed the bokken to a younger student that she had always looked after. His worried expression was clearly etched on his young face. She could only give him her best and brightest smiled to reassure him that everything was fine.

She followed behind him as he walked outside, and into a near-by forest. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke.

"Your father served me well before his death, he was among the most skilled of samurai."

Tokio didn't know how to reply to this so she stayed silent. Was there a reason for this impromptu interview?

"You are Fusanaga Soushi's cousin?" He turned to her holding her chin he examined her face carefully. "Your face is very similar to his."

She had loved her cousin very much and was pained to be reminded of what had happened one month before. She refused to cry, or betray any emotions of grief.

"You are as skilled with a blade as he is. Would you be willing to finish his work?"

"My Lord? I don't understand."

"An alliance may be made with the Kondou-gumi. Your cousin was to join them, if one was made. With what has happened I have to find a replacement, as well as a bodyguard for the talks. Skilled swordsmen are difficult to find, and harder to spare, your style and skill are almost the same as your cousins with continued training you could possibly surpass him. Though I don't believe it is the training in the dojo that you require."

Tokio thought back to her long years of studying Tennen Rishin Style along side of her cousin. She had thought that together they would reach the rank of Menkyo Kaiden, having mastered all of the skills of the style... but now there was only her...

As a girl she had been encouraged to study the naginata, or the wakizashi, but through constant work, Kondou Shuusuke-sensei had permitted her to study alongside her cousin. The two of them had always competed against one another for the place of strongest.

He had always teased her saying that she had a boy's heart and not a girl's, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed playing with him. After all he was the only one she could count on after her fathers death. He was more like her big brother than her cousin. If he had work he had failed to complete it was her responsibility to see to it that it was finished.

"I will do what I can."

"Tomorrow we will leave for Aizu. Dress in your cousin's clothing, and carry his sword with pride. We do not know how these talks will go. If things go well, you must carry your cousins name."

"His name?"

"I doubt they would ever accept a woman, even one as skilled as you, so you shall be your cousin, Fusanaga Soushi-san. I will inform your sensei of this decision. You must guard yourself carefully among that pack of wolves."

A pack of wolves?

The image reminded her of her cousin as he got older, and how at times he seemed to resemble a wolf. As they slowly walked back to the dojo together, Tokio had a bright smile on her face, this would probably be highly amusing.


	2. From the Beginning

**Author's Notes: **

Kikuichi Norimune: Was the name of Okita's sword.

Roushi-gumi: The name of the squad that would later become known as the Shinsengumi.

Geisha: They are female entertainers. They would play music, entertain samurai and they would serve them tea or sake

Okita Souiji (_Soushi_) Kaneyoshi (_Fusanaga_): Okay, from what I can tell the guy lived by two names hence some confusion but... well... Fusanaga Soushi was his REAL name and the Okita Souji Kaneyoshi was

* * *

Chapter 2: From the Beginning

* * *

The meeting had been scheduled for tonight.

Tokio had spent the last two days preparing herself for this mission, every detail about her appearance had to be correct, so she had spent an enormous amount of time cutting her hair to her cousin's length, and going through his belongings looking for clothing that would fit her without making it apparent that she was a woman.

At her side, her cousins' katana, the Kikuichi Norimune laid tucked into the folds of her hakama, ready to be drawn if it became necessary.

Tokio watched through the door waiting for the other party to arrive. Considering Serizawa-sama's personality he was probably doing whatever it took to waylay the boredom of waiting. Vigilance and security tonight would be her responsibility.

Two hours had passed until at last the two men had arrived. Tokio bowed formally greeting them with a warm welcoming smile, before leading them both upstairs. Director Ikeda Tokutarou of the Roushi-gumi and Kondou Isami, she had never heard of either of them before tonight, who exactly were these men? Either way her instincts said that Ikeda-sama was an important guest and that Kondou-san was also not one to be messed with lightly. For now she would walk lightly.

The details of their discussion didn't make much sense to her, but she calmed Serizawa-sama when he needed calming, and commented politely when it was necessary.

It was all very boring to her. She tried to stay focused on the sounds outside as well as the warriors seated across from her. She did her best not to betray the sense of boredom that she felt, and just kept a light smile plastered across her face.

The only thing that truly caught and held her attention was the fact that Serizawa-sama was already a member of the Roushi-gumi.

She considered this information carefully, and the position that this put her in. Why hadn't he said anything? From the abrupt statements and pointless questions it was clear that there was a strong sense of disapproval for his behavior in the past, and because of her association with Serizawa-sama, there was a strong disapproval of her as well. What exactly had he done to upset them so badly?

When at last the discussions were over it had been decided, that she would indeed join the group and serve the Bakufu with her sword. Her identity as a woman was tactfully withheld from the talks and she was merely introduced as Fusanaga Soushi, and for various reasons from now on would be called Kaneyoshi Okita Souji.

Okita... that was a name she would have to get used to and quickly.

She was going to have to be careful with her secret; she didn't want to know what the penalty would be for having lied about her gender, especially when it was clear that she could already have enemies, just by being recommended through Serizawa-sama.

Fusanaga Soushi-san soon became a well-known name within the Roushi-gumi. His skill with the sword was well known among the other members, and Fusanaga-san found that rising through the ranks was easily done for him. Serizawa-sama had nothing to do with it, the climbing in the ranks was done through hard-work and because his kind and gentle nature turned those who believed that everything connected to Serizawa-sama was nothing but trouble, into believers of Fusanaga-san's pure hearted goodness.

It became painfully obvious that the two individuals were nothing alike.

To Tokio though, she found things more than a little confusing. She didn't want to rise in the rankings the only thing that did was make her more seen. Her secret was hard enough keeping without her mere presence being a major focus point for everyone.

Fusanaga was well liked at the local inns and teahouses, and whenever Tokio arrived several geisha's would argue over who would get to serve him and his party, and Tokio would just smile and let them wait on her and her comrades.

The situation was so awkward for her, that in the end she just let them do what they wished. They did their best to keep Tokio entertained and in turn she would smile her thanks. As part of their job they needed to know when the flirting was welcome or not, it took a while but it soon became apparent that Tokio wasn't very interested in flirting. The geisha's just believed it was because he was so young and innocent, and they found him even more adorable because of it. At least it curbed the teasing, and the flirting.

It was during one of these gatherings at a local teahouse that Tokio first laid eyes on Hajime Saitou. He was introduced as being the newest member of the Roushi-gumi, recruited through the Kondou's. Tokio wasn't in the least bit impressed with him, still something about his presence made her give pause… well it didn't matter anyway!

Keeping the big smile on her face she greeted Saitou-san in a friendly manner, and ignored his cold look, and just kept on smiling. When Saitou was informed that Fusanaga was his superior surprise only showed in his eyes for a fraction of a second, before he nodded his understanding. Hopefully things wouldn't become too complicated.


	3. To Live By the Sword

I'm sorry it took so long to update this story. I'm afraid my American History class has been keeping my mind pretty much occupied on a different period of history in the world. Well anyway here you are. I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 3: To Live by the Sword

* * *

Tokio strolled through the grounds the following morning. She didn't really have a destination in mind or an objective. She had long since completed her morning exercises with her sword and now her mind was wandering elsewhere.

This Saito seemed like the reliable sort. A little on the sober side, but that was probably an asset considering the line of work they were doing. She couldn't help but wonder just how skilled he was with his katana. A part of her wanted to find out but another part of her knew that he would prove to be quite skilled. It was her martial sense that said that and it was rare for it to be wrong.

Well it didn't matter tonight it would become apparent just how skilled he was. She looked down at the letter that was in her hands and wondered how things were going to turn out.

In the short time she had served here she had already been singled out as a skilled fighter and a leader but she wondered if her tactical abilities were anywhere near where they should be for an operation like this. One way or the other this had to be a success.

After all the code of the Roushi-gumi prohibited the running from a fight. To run meant death. She could only hope to bring everyone through this raid alive. Well, except for the traitors they were being sent to kill of course. She had better do a good job to. There were only three of them going and she was in charge.

* * *

"There is really only one way in or out of the room. As long as we attack from there and keep them from running away it will be easy to illuminate them with our swords. I'll go in first." Tokio was hoping there wouldn't be any objections to her plan. It was simple but it should work. If things were simple there would be more room for maneuverability. At least that's what the real Fusanaga Soushi used to say. "Saito you guard the door while the two us fight. If any of the enemy get passed us. Kill them. We cannot afford a failure."

Nobody saidanything at all.

* * *

The three of them watched quietly from the shadows. The light blue fabric of their uniforms made them visible but they did their best to stay out of site. At least until all of the enemy had gone upstairs.

Tokio put her hand upon the hilt of her cousin's blade, and drew strength from his dreams. Taking a deep breath she broke into action. The only reason she knew that the others were with her was the sounds of their footsteps lightly pounding on the roads and then on the floorboards of the small inn.

In moments they were up the stairs heading for the room where the traitors to the Shogunate were having their discussion. Guards were on the premises but swiftly and silently each was silenced with a single stroke of their blades until they had reached their destination.

The words of the rebels rang through the hallway filled with both passion and fire.

"The Emperor must be put back in power!"

Tokio didn't even think. She acted. Every ounce of her martial arts training was flowing through her veins as she forcefully opened the door and ran inside her blade at the ready.

"What are you?"

The man who had been speaking staggard to his feet, his hand was reaching for his blade as Tokio's sword found it's target.

"Run, we've been betrayed!" Another screamed.

She hated killing like this. One by one her blade slashed through soft flesh occasionally the sound of metal striking upon metal could be heard but it was only for a moment.

When an enemy lunged at her feigning with his katana and striking her shoulder with his tanto she could feel the pain penetrating her very being. She saw her enemy's blade about to strike and end her life when another intervened.

Saito.

His eyes were as hauntingly cold as a wolves. One by one the enemies that she couldn't kill fell at his blade.

Amazing.

She had to improve she just had to.

She could feel herself slip into unconsciousness from the pain.

* * *

Tokio awoke the next morning. Her body was sore and stiff from the battle the night before.

Why wasn't she dead?

She looked over into the corner of the room where her rescuer sat looking out the window. Had he taken care of her?

She looked down at her shoulder and saw the bandages wrapped firmly around her wounds.

Oh no.

He knew.

There was no way he couldn't know if he had been the one to patch her up. That meant...

"Um..."

She met his eyes across the room. She searched through her pain befuddled brain trying to find an explanation, a way to say thanks, anything at all, but Saito was quicker.

"A woman has no right to be on the battlefield. Especially if you only mean to hold us back as you did last night."


	4. Truth or Lies

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. This is what I work on when I'm in a sober mood, and I have Rainbow for when I'm feeling silly and well... to be honest it's been a while since I've felt serious. So... Gomenosai.

* * *

Chapter 4: Truth or Lies

* * *

Saito pushed himself off of the floor. Tucking his blade into his sash he headed towards the door. No other words came from his mouth but those words of his rang clearly in her ears.

'A woman has no right to be on the battlefield. Especially if you only mean to hold us back as you did last night.'

How dare he.

"Are you saying I have no right to fight? I believe in the Shogunate. They have held the peace for so long. Japan has become stronger because of the Tokugawa's. I believe in them, and I fight for what I believe in. I fight for what my family believes in! If I failed last night it was not because of my gender it was a failure as a warrior, as a samurai. Was it even a failure? Tell me was it? "

"No. Not completely."

"You know the rules every bit as much as I, and even if the rules weren't as they are, I wouldn't leave. I won't run."

"If you falter again I will not save you."

He slipped out of the room quietly leaving Tokio alone to dress herself.

She bit her lip wondering if he was planning on telling their superiors the truth about her. After all she was the only one here recruited by Shirazawa-sama, and that by itself had made her into a target for the others.

She reached over and grabbed her clothing; she clenched her teeth as pain shot up her left arm. She wanted to scream in pain but she wouldn't. Her pride was too strong for such an obvious display of weakness.

She had to force herself to go slow so that she wouldn't reopen the wounds as she dressed herself. When she was struggling with picking up the futon a knock sounded at the door. Glancing up she saw Shirazawa-sama lounging in the doorway.

"Oh my dear, my dear! Rumor has it that you were wounded last night..."

"Serizawa-sama?"

"Just remember my dear secrets are secrets... Don't forget how 'dangerous' they can be if you let them become more than a secret."

"My lord?"

"You know it was really quite a shame." He flashed her a toothy smile. "That Saitoh-san watched over you all night, and wouldn't let another near you... perchance my dear did you charm him into submission? Hmmm?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I was wounded. He was just taking care of a wounded soldier!"

"Does he know?"

Something about the way he was acting made her nervous. His eyes were slit and his face flushed, and the way his eyes wondered was both possessive and... She was scared. She didn't know why but she was. There was something about him that made her afraid, and right now she knew that not knowing was more dangerous than anything else. If he was hated and feared so much by the Roushi then, what was the reason? Something in her told her that it was a justified reason. The fear in her that she was barely keeping contained at the moment was proof of that.

Gratitude, fear of her master and for this 'Saitoh'-san made her lie.

"No my lord." Tokio made herself look him in the eye as she spoke. "The wounds were on my arm he never found out anything other than I have soft arms."

"Soft arms indeed? For such a pretty little thing even dressed as a boy you can't completely hide you're femininity! Soft-arms indeed!"

The harshness that had been in his eyes only moments before... the look that had made her very afraid was gone. She tried not to show any signs of anything as she watched him walk out of the door, and downstairs towards the dining room.

Tokio decided. Things were dangerous enough as they were she needed to know the truth about this man, and quickly. She only hoped she would find someone willing to tell her the story. The Geisha's were always willing to speak to her, and often they could hear the stories that the other soldiers or the local police would tell... perhaps they could help.

She hoped so. She couldn't afford for word to get back to Serizawa-sama that she had made inquiries into his past.

* * *

Chapter 5: The truth of his past becomes known and Saitoh & Tokio... 


	5. A Curious Mind

**Author's Note:**

To make it easier to keep track of the official members of the Shinsengumi there will be a list of them all with there styles and rank at the bottom of this chapter. This is as much for me as for you. It's hard to keep track of _real_ people. I got this list from a Stanford website. The link and credits are on my main ID page. The ones that served Serizawa Kamo have their names underlined. The ones majorly loyal to the Kondou Group are completely underlined.

If I do make a political or otherwise historical error about the Shinsengumi please let me know. I'm trying really REALLY hard to get the timeline & politics right.

Menkyo Kaiden- to master the entire sword style... secret tequniques too.

Roshi- means Rurouni or a wandering samurai hence the name of the Shinsengumi before they became a major figure.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Seeds of Betrayal

* * *

Tokio did her best not to show how distressed she was this morning. She went down into the main room with her cheerful happy smile she was already becoming known for plastered onto her face. Though truth be told she didn't feel much like smiling. Not after everything that had happened this morning. 

"Kaneyoshi-sama?" One of the girls cleaning the floor gave Tokio a bright good morning smile. It hadn't taken her long to relize that unlike many of the other members of the Roushi-gumi Kaneyoshi Okita was for the most part a kind and gentle person.

"I'm fine, Shuntarou-san. Thank you for worrying though. Tell me has anything strange happened this morning?"

"Strange?"

"Well, then... that's all right. Say hello to you're brother for me. I heard that he planned on joining us here, is it true?"

"Yes. Kaneyoshi-sama, if there... if there is anything I can do to help I'd be glad to."

Tokio nodded her understanding and walked away. She never even noticed the looks the young girl was giving her as she walked out into the garden.

"You should be more careful, stealing young girl's hearts like that! You really should save some of them for us, or will you simply doom us to jealousy!"

Tokioglanced up from the stone she had unintentionally been watching while thinking about her situation, and what it would mean for her. She merely raised an eyebrow at Isami-san's wry comment, to be honest she wasn't sure how to respond to such a comment. She wasn't wooing anyone!

"Ummm... "

"Well, speak up! Ummm... is a useful word but doesn't do us any good!"

"You are an instructor in the Tennen Rishin Style?"

Isami-san studied Okita seriously. Was there a point to all of this? He knew the name Fusnaga sounded familiar but from where? That was when he remembered the rosters at the dojo that he owned. Fusanaga Soushi... Fusanaga Tokio... they had been cousins... students at his school, even though he had never met them up close and had only seen them once or twice when returning to the dojo. Master Kondou Shuusuke had spoken highly of them both. So this was the male cousin...

"After what happened last night I have to become stronger. I know I can, but... Please teach me!"

"You have trained under Master Kondou, what makes you think that there is anymore that I can teach you?"

"My failure last night is proof that I have much still to learn."

"Everyone makes mistakes, just be glad that last nights wasn't fatal to any of our own."

"I have to become stronger."

She had to! She couldn't let herself be so weak that she needed to be protected by anyone. She had to be able to hold her own. Against anyone.

Isami wondered what it was that he could teach Okita... but... Okita was his student by right. It was his duty to continue his education.

"Let you're arm heal itself first. We'll start in a few days, we shall see if it will be worth our time."

Tokio stiffled her smile knowing that for such a request she had gotten off easy. When she had asked Kondou Shuusuke things had been much _much_ harder.

* * *

That night Tokio went with two other guys into a Kyoto tea house. Tokio sipped her tea and listened. There was much she needed to learn but she had to be careful about how she learned it. 

When an opertunity presented itself in one of theyoung girls in trainingtripped while carrying away empty bottles of sake. Okita slipped from his place and helped the young girl gather the empty containers. Tokio offered to help her carry the containers to the back, and she merely looked at Tokio like a child caught by the light of a firefly.

Tokio had to verbally nudge her into showing her the way to the kitchen. The sounds of the other's laughing could be heard as they walked together to the kitchen.

"So that's what Kaneyoshi-san's type is!"

Tokio could feelher cheeks redden a little, she hadn't expected for her actions to be interpretted like that. She tried to avert her eyes from everyone else and just keep her constant smile plastered into place, when she felt someone's eyes on her. she glanced over to the other side of the main room where several other Roushi were gathered, and Saito was sitting amongst them, his eyes coldly watching her walk to the back.

She knew in her bones that he was more than a little suspisious of her actions. Well why wouldn't he? She had been lying about her identity the entire time, let alone her gender, and the secret had been spilled rather quickly! She really needed to know what he intended on doing with the information he had... was he just waiting for the right time to reveal the truth? Was he going to keep it a secret? The questions were nawing at her, and she needed an answer.

Still there were many answers that she needed and that was only one amoung many.

"Thank you." The girl smiled up at Okita. She reached to take them from him, but Tokio merely stepped further into the room towards the sink were things were supposed to be washed. The girl fell into step behind him, surprised by his help, and very confused as to what she should do. This was the first time anyone had helped her like this... let alone a guest. It was more than a little strange and it made her nervous, and yet pleased.

Tokio flashed the girl her best smile. "My name is Kaneyoshi Okita. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The girl could feel her cheeks warm at the smile. She couldn't help but notice how handsome Kaneyoshi-sama was, and his smile was so kind and charming. She wondered what someone like this was doing with such crude roshi.

"Hello." She tried to keep her voice level but it wanted to crack. "I'm Ayame...

Tokio set the dishes in the large washing basin. Using a piece of cord he tied his sleaves back and out of the way and started to get to work cleaning the dishes.

The two of them worked in silence, as Tokio tried to think of a way to broach the subject of Serizawa-sama, and what had once happened to make him so hated.

**

* * *

**

**Kyokuchou- Chief **

_Serizawa Kamo Mitsumoto_: Mito Roushi, Shintou Munen Style Menkyo Kaiden

_Niimi Nishiki Kinzan_: Mito Dappan, Shintou Munen Style Menkyo Kaiden, trained in the dojo of Okada Sukezaemon

_Kondon Isami Masanobu (Masayoshi_):Edo Gyofunai Dappan, Tennen Rishin Style (Teacher (Shihan), disciple of Kondou Shuusuke, owner of Shieikan)started out as a Warrant Officer in the 6th group.

**Fukuchou- Executive Officer**

_Yamanami Keisuke Tomonobu_: Sendai Dappan, Hokushin Ittou Style Menkyo Kaiden at Chiba Shuusaku's dojo (the "Genbukan"), trained again by Kondou Isami

_Hijikata Toshizou Yoshitoyo_: Edo Gyofunai Dappan, Tennen Rishin Style Mokuroku (a status inferior to Menkyo Kaiden), disciple of Kondou Shuusuke

**Jokin (Warrant Officers): **

_Okita Souji (Soushi) Kaneyoshi (Fusanaga_): Shirakawa Dappan, Tennen Rishin Style Menkyo Kaiden, disciple of Kondou Shuusuke and Isami

_Nagakura Shinpachi Noriyuki_: Matsumae Dappan, Shintou Munen Style Menkyo Kaiden at Okada Juumatsu dojo

_Harada Sanosuke:_ Iyomatsuyama Dappan, Taneda Houzouin Style (not kenjutsu style, but a spear style) Menkyo Kaiden at Tani Sanjuurou's dojo

_Toudou Heisuke Nobutora_: Edo Gyofunai Dappan, a bastard son of the Isuzu Province Chief Toudou Izuminokami, Hokushin Ittou Style Mokuroku at Chiba Shuusaku's dojo

_Inoue Genzaburou Kazushige: _Edo Gyofunai Dappan, Tennen Rishin Style Mokuroku (some say he reached the Menkyo Kaiden) and disciple of Kondou Shuusuke / Isami

_Hirayama Gorou: _Mito Dappan, Shintou Munen Style Menkyo Kaiden at Saitou Yakurouu Tokushinsai dojo (the "Renpeikan")

_Noguchi Kenji:_Mito Dappan, Mokuroku given from Yurimoto Shouzou, a fabulous swordsman of Shintou Munen Style

_Hirama Juusuke:_Mito Dappan, Shintou Munen Style Mokuroku at Serizawa Kamo's dojo. A faithful man to Kamo

_Saitou Hajime:_ Banshuu Akashi Roushi, master of the Mugai style of kenjutsu

_Ogata Shuntarou: _Kumamoto Roushi, a scholar

_Yamazaki Susumu: _Osaka Roushi, a master of the Kadori Style of Bo (staff)

_Tani Sanjuurou: _Osaka Roushi, Harada Sanosuke's master

_Matsubara Chuuji (Tadaji_): Osaka Roushi, Jiu-jutsu teacher of the Sekiguchi style

_Andou Soutarou:_ Kyoto Itsugatsu Temple Dassou

**Chouyaku Narabi Kansatsu Gata(Investigation and Observation Responsibles (Spies)):**

_Shimada Kai:_ Oogaki Dappan

_Kawashima Shouji(Katsuji_): Osaka Roushi

_Hayashi Nobutarou: _Osaka Roushi

**Kanteiyaku Narabi Konida Gata (Cleanup Operations and Small Baggage/Luggage Responsibles):**

_Kishima (Kishida) Yutarou:_

_Okan (Oseki) Yabee: _Wada Uemura Dassou

_Kawai Kitarou: _Osaka Roushi

_Sakai Hyougo:_ Osaka Roushi


	6. Echoes of the Past

**Author's Note:**

Jisei no Ku- poems written just before you die.

* * *

Chapter 6: Echoes of the Past

* * *

"Serizawa is someone to fear, even despise but not to respect." 

The young Geisha stared hard at her hands and the sake cup she had just carefully cleaned. It was obvious the girl was scared but more then just scared... terrified... was a little closer but not quite there either.

"I've only heard stories of some of the things he's done, from the patrons but... well... they say that he didn't always go by the name Serizawa Kamo he used to use the name Tsuguji Kimura."

Tsuguji Kimura?

That was a name that rang more than just a few bells with Tokio, but she could have sworn he was dead. He'd even written his Jisei no Ku!

"Serizawa-sama was Tsuguji-san? That monster? But he's dead!" Okita could barely keep her voice under control. The thought of them being one and the same made her stomach feel like a ship caught in the middle of a great stormy sea.

"You really are a fool. You don't even know who you serve?"

Saitoh lounged in the doorway, his eyes piercing straight through Tokio. They were knowing eyes but they were also eyes that served to mock her innocent nature.

It was obvious that she didn't know anything about betrayal. Saitoh knew what that kind of innocence could cost a man, and the price for such innocence was often a very costly one at that.

"I suggest you go. Now!"

The Geisha's eyes were scared, and she a sound resembling a muffled shriek came from her throat. She fled quickly out the door leaving the two of them behind.

It was hard not to notice just how timid that girl really was. Tokio kind of felt bad for putting her in such a position but she knew that she had just gotten her hands on a very valuable piece of information.

"Well, Saitoh-san, I hope you're enjoying the evening!" Her words ran hollow even to her. She tried her best to sound as chipper as always but it was proving to be a bit difficult.

"Learn anything interesting?"

Tokio was still having trouble muddling through the information she had just learned. Was it true? Could it be?

She thought back to the events of that morning and knew... that the look in his eyes had not been that of a sane man.

She feared the answer to the question but she had to know the truth. Would Saitoh tell her the truth? She had already proven once to be as he put it 'trouble' but she had to know the truth. She just had to.

"Is it true?"

"The stories or that he was Tsuguji Kimura?"

Tokio hesitated only a minute. She could see Saitoh's expressionless face from across the room and a part of her told her that he wouldn't lie. If for no other reason than for the Samurai's Code, she knew instinctively that it was something very important to him. For that matter she could understand that perfectly, Bushido was something very important to her as well.

"Yes." Saitoh closed the screen behind him and went closer to Tokio's side. His voice was low, it was as though he didn't want anyone to hear what he was saying, but Tokio knew it was best this way. If Serizawa really was Tsuguji things were extremely dangerous.

"They are the same person. I don't know what you have heard but it is true that he murdered three of his own men in cold blood. When he lost his temper he sliced three of his men's heads off without even a thought before going and destroying the drum at a nearby temple. He was sentenced to death for his shameless behavior, and then just to be pardoned from his death sentence, he joined us. He would be dead if not for that. That is the type of man that you serve. You should just go home."

"No!" That was definitely not an option! "

What do you think I am? A child? A fool? Think whatever you like about me but I am not a traitor. I will serve the Shogunate as best I can with this." Tokio's hand rested on the hilt of her blade, which was tucked at her sash. "I have given my word and I will not break it. Thank you for telling me the truth, but regardless of what Serizawa-sama is I will serve my country! I won't be fooled again, but my loyalty will be the same!"

Tokio stormed out the back way. She was in no mood for anyone to see the kind of shape she was in, and it would have only have been rude to have the other's suffer through her mood, better to simply disappear for the evening.

* * *

Chapter 7: to be continued. 


	7. A Blood Red Flower

Author's Note

Seppuku: ritualistic suicide. The more vulgar of the 2 terms for it. For guys they slit there bellies open and girls slit their throats. It's VERY ritualistic, requiring 3 seconds (other people) when dealing with it as punishment and for woman it was one of the few ways they could show protest against how they are treated. Also the Shinsengumi had a very gruesome rule. You break one of the rules you get punished and (especially when Serizawa was around) punishment was this. I'll probably list the Shinsengumi codes in here eventually.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Blood Red Flower

* * *

A girl like that had no place in a den of wolves. Perhaps now that she knew the truth of her master the girl would finally go home. Women definitely were nothing but trouble.

He watched as she ran down the alley behind the building. He hoped she would go home. He had no desire to spill a young girl's blood, nor did he want to see her spill her own blood. She had already violated the first rule of the Shinsengumi, to obey the code of the Samurai.

She had lied. Plain and simple. Her identity was false, and that was punishable by seppuku.

Perhaps no one would learn the truth of the girl's identity but the moment it was revealed her life would end. Yes her disappearance would be for the best... whatever her intentions may be.

He walked back out into the main room and headed towards the table where Kondon Isami sat at the table drinking sake and flirting with the Geisha's that waited on him. Tonight was an important night, he could only hope things would go smoothly and well. He nodded at Yamazaki to come and join them, before bidding the girls to leave them in peace for a while. The three of them had plans to discuss and they still had the information that Shimada had dug up for them on Serizawa to go over.

* * *

Tokio scuffed at the road with her foot. How did things manage to get like this anyway? Last night had proven that she was a failure as a swordswoman, Saitoh learned her only secret, and her master was a mad man.

Tsuguji Kimura...

How had his poem gone... she knew she had heard it somewhere but... it was something like...

"Coming, in this world, ahead of the beautiful flowers in the snow and mist,

And still giving off its scent after the scattering of the petals; such plum is the perfume."

"Well, well. That's a poem I haven't heard in quite a while!"

Tokio's eyes went wide in fright. She hadn't meant to be heard. She hadn't meant...

"A beautiful night isn't it?"

She knew that voice but... who?

A tall man stepped free from the shadows only for a moment before slipping back into the darkness it was long enough for Tokio to get a glimpse of his face. It was a man she had seen only once or twice before, and it had always been fleeting.

"Shimada-san, it is! The stars are just beautiful."

"Yes, indeed, and so is the red blossom blooming over there but it's best to be avoided."

"Red blossom?" Tokio peeked out over the horizon and could barely see the glowing light coming from not to far away.

"You should head back. It's not safe here." Shimada whispered his voice held low so that no one could hear him speak. He knew who was at fault; after all he was a watcher for the Shinsengumi. It was best not to involve the young whelp in tonight's hunting.

"I am NOT going HOME!" Tokio couldn't keep the anger out of her voice. Everything that she had wanted to shout at Saitoh, all the anger she felt it spilled over into her words and they rang so sharply into the night that somebody heard. Somebody who was not supposed to know heard.

Tokio could hear the footsteps beating on the road.

"We've got to get out of here!" Shimada hissed angrily at Okita. He'd been trying to help but Okita didn't have to go and blow his cover! He grabbed Okita's wrist and tried to drag him into the shadows. Tokio pulled her arm free from his grasp and stood to face the opening of the alleyway, her saya and sheathed blade in her hand and her other ready to pull the blade free at anytime.

"Hide yourself. GO!"

Shimada climbed to the top of the building and did his best to hide in the shadows. That little fool! He swore under his breath.

He was going to die.

Okita didn't know whom he was about to face but he knew. He knew about the men who were setting fires in Kyoto, and he knew about the hotokiri that went with them. He knew how merciless of a murderer he was.

So far there wasn't a target that he had been sent after that had survived the fight.

Tokio simply stood there at the ready. She knew that if she was seen she would instantly be recognized for her patrols on the streets of Kyoto. She could feel her hands shake she hated this part. It was almost like a part of her was dying every time she picked up the sword and took another life. It was as though Tokio was slowly withering away and leaving only the shell called Okita in its place.

She knew that her work was robbing her of her humanity but she also knew this was the path that she had chosen and she could never walk away from it. This was her choice. Life or death... it didn't matter she just had to be here.

Slowly the lighting became stronger as the flames licking the nearby housetop became even stronger, and she could hear the footfalls stop right outside of the entrance to her alleyway. She focused as best as she could in the poor lighting, and saw a slender man standing there. The light was so poor she couldn't see his face clearly at all, but his motions were clear, and so was his voice.

"If you don't wish to die. Drop you're sword and go home."

Tokio was more than simply surprised by the fact that she hadn't been attacked on sight. Had he not noticed her clothing? They were enemies! They shouldn't be talking they should be fighting.

'A woman has no right to be on the battlefield. Especially if you only mean to hold us back as you did last night.'

Saitoh's words echoed in her mind, making her blind with her anger. She was not useless! That man was an idiot. He wanted to know just how useful she could be well damn it she would make him understand that it was better for her to be an allies than an enemy!

She didn't care who she was fighting. She didn't care that she was still in a fighting stance. She didn't care about Serizawa. She just didn't care about anything anymore. Nothing mattered, except proving she was useful!

Tokio deepened her stance a fraction of an inch her eyes carefully watching the area around her. Right now she was the hunter, and this man was her prey.

* * *

Chapter 8: to be continued


	8. Scattered Sakura Petals

**Author's Note**:

I'm afraid that haiku isn't mine. The poem in the last chapter was actually written in blood, by Serizawa, when he was in jail for murder. That was the best translation I could find of his jisei no ku.

Also, the word saya is the word for the sheath of the katana.

* * *

Chapter 8: Scattered Sakura Petals

* * *

"I will not repeat myself. Do you wish to die?" 

Die?

She noticed that the man was probably no older than herself, perhaps even a year or so younger.

'A woman has no right to be on the battlefield. Especially if you only mean to hold us back as you did last night.'

Saitoh's words made up her mind for her. She would never give up. This was now her fight.

She forced her mind to empty itself. There was no thought. There wasn't even a chance to think. The man moved so quickly that she hadn't even managed to pull the full length of her sword free from the saya before she could hear the ring of metal striking metal.

The man's movements were so incredibly precise that she could barely keep up with him. Her every motion was strictly on the defense, but somehow she managed to keep his sword from slicing into her body.

Her arm ached from the injury she had sustained the night before, but she knew she couldn't give into the pain, the moment that she did she would be dead. This man was too skilled to let any false movement not end with her death.

"Did you hear that? I hear swords coming from over there!"

The sounds of even more footfalls on the street came in their direction, and the man paused for only a second, but that second was enough for her to attack.

Her blade ripped through the man's midsection. His blood sprayed across the dirt ground and much of it ended up staining Tokio's clothes. Her eyes were sharp and focused and her body was still at the ready, when she saw the men filling into the alleyway. It took a while for the fact that these men were her allies and not her enemies to be absorbed.

* * *

"The hotokiri is dead then?" Serizawa merely sat in the room sipping at his sake, while Tokio made her report. Shimada sat beside her silently. 

"This will minimize the murders of our men for a while, at least until a replacement is found. You were not hurt?"

"No my lord."

"Well done my little Okita!" Serizawa raised his glass in salute. "The man no doubt thought that pretty little face of yours was that of a woman's so he held himself back! A true and tried tactic, my young friend, but if it works!" Serizawa laughed to himself. He knew his words were insulting but he didn't care Tokio was under _his_ command.

Tokio's fists clenched tighter on her lap, and she bit the inside of her lip to keep from saying anything insulting in return.

"Okita-san may indeed be handsome but no one would mistake his swordsmanship for that of a woman's Serizawa! Don't be so hard on the boy he did well tonight. That fish was not an easy one to catch, but yet he caught it and killed it!"

"Indeed my lord." Shimada nodded.

Yes the fish had died but that only meant that a new one would be released he could only hope that the next one would not be as brutal as this last one. Still Okita had proven his reputation to be accurate. He wasn't one to fight with lightly. Tonight it had almost seemed as though the boy had been inspired by something. It had been quite a sight. There was no doubt that word of tonight's mishap would be all over the compound by morning.

Still something seemed strange. Serizawa was normally rude and overbearing but the way in which he treated Okita was worse than any of the other men of the group, but what had really caught his attention was the small subtle signs as to how Okita reacted.

Okita was not pleased, of that Shimada was certain. Perhaps Okita wasn't in Serizawa's pocket. There cause could use someone as skilled as Okita had just proven to be.

Would Okita be willing to betray his master?

In the end it would be giri. Would Okita see it as the right thing to do? Shimada would have to watch, and report.

Okita would indeed definitely be a valuable asset if he were willing.

* * *

Saitoh leaned back against the wall and listened to the plans being made. He could only hope that the girl... whoever she was... was smart enough to leave befor they began. No one would be safe once it began. Especially, if you had any ties to Serizawa.

That fool was going to pay for his crimes with his very life, the only question was how and when. He just wished it could be done immediately. After all evil should always be destroyed immediately.

* * *

Chapter 9: to be continued 


	9. A Night of Secrets

**Author's Notes:**

Nope the hotokiri wasn't Kenshin. It's too early for me to have Kenshin randomly show up. I think he would have began his days as a hotokiri one year from now… not to say that he won't be involved in the story… I fully intend on having him randomly show up!

I think it's far to warn that I don't write short stories I have a bad habit of making everything that I write be normally around 20 + chapters…

**Fukuchou- Vice commander**

**Kyokuchou**: chief

* * *

Chapter 9: A Night of Secrets

* * *

"We can't simply kill Serizawa without a plan or without a successor. The other leader is also in Serizawa's pocket. We need someone capable of leading us both into victory, and someone who won't commit the same atrocities that Serizawa has committed, or the next Kyokuchou may be a thousand times worse!"

"Shimada keeps his eyes on Serizawa but we still can't get close to him, and we don't have the connections to do anything. Everyone that is close to him is loyal and would die for him. There is no one that can give us the kind of information that we need."

"What about that one swordsman… Okita? He's young but he's different from Serizawa he's not greedy like that man is."

"Leave that boy out of this!" Saitoh growled over the table. "Besides he may not be with us for much longer anyway, better not to depend on him."

At least if he had anything to say about things that "Okita" would stay out of this. If he had any part in it that girl would be running home right about now!

Women didn't belong on the battlefield. She should be tending to her husband and her children, not playing samurai. This was not a game for little girls, this was real, and the stakes were permanent.

"Actually the little fellow might indeed prove useful." Yamazaki Susumu, a skilled staff master, sat down beside Saitoh. "Apparently while we've been drinking and making merry that little fellow went and slew the hotokiri that has been killing everyone, and according to Shimada-san the little whelp may hold Serizawa in as much contempt as we do. He wants to watch the boy for a while and make sure where the boy's loyalty truly is."

Ishida listened curiously. He was wise enough not to look a possible gift horse in the mouth. Still Okita was close to Serizawa; it wouldn't be hard for him to get his hands on information. The real question was did they need to use him without him knowing or would he work with them and be their partner.

"Okita did broach me for further lessons this morning. Perhaps I should use our time not only for becoming stronger but also at finding out where his loyalties lie. If the boy will help he could very easily prove the key to Serizawa's downfall."

"Do you really think the boy would betray his master?"

"Serizawa recruited him, that doesn't mean he's his master or that he owes any allegiance to him. By the by, Saitoh why are you so determined to keep Okita away from us? Do you know something that we need to be aware of? If so please tell us. If there is a reason to think he will betray us we need to know."

"Betray? I don't' think so, but if Serizawa recruited him than Serizawa must know his secret." Saitoh hoped that no one else would ever learn the nature of it. That girl had to leave as soon as possible.

"Secret?" Kondo didn't go any farther. He had known Saitoh long enough to know that he would never reveal the nature of this 'secret'. He would just have to be patient. This was all the information that they would get for the time being. "Very well, we will just have to watch and see."

* * *

Tokio leaned back against her futon and stared up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. The smell of blood still filled her nostrils and the memory of her sword slicing into that man… She had known better than to look at his face, but she had anyway. He was young, very young. He had short black hair, and very normal features… he'd been only a boy… 

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she let them. She was a swordswoman but before that she was a human being.

She stared at her hands as she held them up to the ceiling and wondered… how many lives had she taken? How many more would she take in the name of her beliefs? She wondered if she was even in the right…

Doubts tore her up inside, and Saitoh's words from that morning were no balm for her wounds.

She was a killer.

There wasn't any nice way to put it… she knew that she had slain that man and knowing that if she hadn't he would have killed her gave her no comfort.

She was a murderer…

She hated herself.

It was as though she was loosing her humanity through completing her duties. She could feel the stress of the evening tearing away at her body. The left side of her chest hurt and the muscles all ached.

What was wrong with her?

Was this too much for her?

She could only hope that she was doing the right thing… She had to trust in her cousin's decisions.

She was a lone blossom in a forest filled with wolves… but worst of all she feared that a flower could become just as deadly and heartless as a wolf.

* * *

"Oh come now Serizawa! Ishida-san would make an excellent Fukuchou! The man may only have just become Captain of the 6th squad but he is a natural leader, and with his predecessors murder…" 

"You know what I think of him! Is there a man I hate more? I don't think so. I will not stomach his company. He is a fool who knows no respect and an arrogant puppy. You think such a large promotion would serve us well do you? He'll be our down fall!"

"You think to highly of Ishida-san! His loyalty to his country and to the Roushi here are without a doubt. I know that after what happened at the inn you wish you could kill the boy with your own two hands but…"

"There are no buts. I should have killed him for what he did. The insult he gave me that night six months ago. I was more than merciful to him! For his insult he simply didn't get any sleep!"

"Nor did the town for that matter. Serizawa please see reason the boy will be a benefit to us! He's a natural leader, and he has already proven his loyalty to the Shogunate. His talents as a planner are second to none. His presence would only serve to help us. He would sooner commit seppuku than to fail us."

"You know where I stand on this, Niimi-san. The only way we will ever be safe around that man is if he is dead."

* * *

Chapter 10: to be continued 


	10. Reflections in a Still Pond

**Author's Note**

* * *

Kiai: literally "spirit shout." It's a martial arts term.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Reflections in a Still Pond**

* * *

"Good morning little one! Time to rise with the sun. Kondo-san wants you downstairs as soon as possible!"

Tokio groaned and pulled the blanket up over her head she could feel the light break into the room as the shutters where pushed open.

"For a top notch swordsman you sure are lazy! Come now, get up or I will tickle you until you are awake! I have a lovely little feather, and I know where you're feet are."

"I'm up! I'm up!" Tokio looked out through her sleep fogged eyes and slowly focused in on the man standing across the room from her. Her eyes felt sandy from crying the night before, but she knew that was something best left to herself.

"Who are you?"

"Aww… that hurts. That really, really hurts! How can you forget me after all that we've been through!"

This guy was really starting to get on her nerves. She focused on his face but for the life of her she couldn't recognize him. She was almost positive that this was the first time she had ever seen him before.

"Hmmm… what exactly have we been through?"

"Why waking you up this morning of course! Other than that absolutely nothing!" He gave her a big playful smile before introducing himself. "The name is Yamazaki Susumu. It's a pleasure to meet you! Kondo-san, asked me to wake you up and make sure that you're injury was tended before beginning you're training today. It seems you made quite an impression! Kondo-san doesn't take students easily. Anyway let's get a look at that arm of yours."

"Oh no. I'm fine really! It doesn't hurt anymore at all!" Tokio tried to reassure him.

Yamazaki reached over and poked her where the tanto had bitten into her shoulder. She flinched so badly it was obvious that she had just lied about her recuperation.

"It's really not such a big deal I mean… Hey what are you? Let me go!"

Yamazaki wasn't one to normally be quite so rude, but he had been given a task to complete, and he was going to complete it! It was a good thing he had the for site to put Okita's sword over in the corner, he could tell by the way he was fighting that if Okita could have he would have tried to hit him with his blade.

"Oh come now! It's not a big deal. It's just a silly little knife…"

Yamazaki's hand hit against something soft… it couldn't be… could it?

"Let me go!" Tokio shrieked. How dare he!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Saitoh stood in the entrance, his sword in hand.

"Put me down!" Tokio shoved her elbow right into Yamazaki's face, making him drop her. Right onto her bad arm.

She couldn't completely hold back the cry of pain begging to be released but she did muffle it into her futon. Much to everyone's dismay her loose sleeping yukata parted enough in the front, and she had landed at such an angle that it was obvious to everyone in the room.

Okita was indeed a female.

Saitoh pushed his sword back into the belt of his hakama and closed the door with a resounding thud. This whole thing was beginning to really get out of hand. Yamazaki wasn't the best person in the world at keeping secrets so he wondered what they were going to do.

Damn it! She should have been half way home by now, and not making things even more difficult. Didn't she realize that if the truth was known she would have to die!

"So tell me Saitoh-san… was this was the secret you vaguely mentioned last night huh? Well I never would have guessed."

He watched stunned as Saitoh helped the girl sit up. Both of them had taken stabs with tanto's before and they both knew just how painful they were. It was quite amazing that a girl could take that kind of pain.

Yamazaki was having more than a little trouble accepting the fact that the one who had killed the hitokiri had been nothing more than a frail little girl…

Well maybe not so frail.

"If you say a word about this to anyone I swear I will kill you myself. Okita won't be staying long anyway, so you have no need to concern yourself with her."

"Damn it!" Tokio didn't care how much it hurt she pushed Saitoh away from her with all the strength and speed that she had in her. "Do you really think I'm going anywhere? Huh? This is my life. I will decide how I want to live it. I have a promise to keep and I'm going to keep it!"

"A promise?" Yamazaki just looked at her in amazement. "You're here because of a promise? Let me guess… You promised to warm Serizawa-sama's bed at night? What woman in her right mind would stay…"

"If you say another word I will kill you where you stand."

Saitoh's words carried an edge to them that neither of them had ever heard spoken before. It was far more effective than any kiai could ever be. It was as though Yamazaki's insult had actually insulted Saitoh more than it had insulted Tokio.

"The promise was to my cousin. He was the one that was supposed to be here not me, but he died. A group of Rurouni came to our village. They demanded everything that we had, and we gave it to them without complaint, but the leader decided that he wanted me too… and my Soushi he… he wouldn't let them take me. We fought back then, but when my cousin killed the leader Soushi… he died too.

"We had promised each other that if either of us failed to do what we dreamed of doing the other would complete it for them. I have to keep my cousin's dream alive. All that he wanted was the peace. He wanted people to be happy… Soushi believed that the Shogunate was capable of making that dream a reality. That's why… that's why I'm here. To make his dream come true. I don't care if it costs me my life. I just want to see his dream become a reality. That's it."

* * *

Chapter 11: to be continued… 


	11. The Chrysanthemum

Yep Yamazaki later became head of the spies. I guess I didn't say what I wanted to say… I meant to say that Yamazaki couldn't keep a secret from Kondo or Hijikata. I'm sorry! Though I kind of like the mental image of Saitoh trying to gottetsu him!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Chrysanthemum

* * *

"You do know that the punishment for this is seppuku, right? The code that Hijikata laid out for us is pretty clear-cut, and somehow I don't think he would let you off of the hook because you're a female. He put those rules in place because of… well… that doesn't matter why." 

"I know that, but seppuku is preferable to betraying my promise. I have to keep it at all costs."

Saitoh could understand that a little too well. A promise was a promise. He really didn't like the situation but he could at least understand it and the reason behind it. It was almost a shame that she was a female. He had known too many so called 'samurai' that didn't know the true value of ones word. It was something that he could definitely respect about her

Saitoh looked out of the window at the outside world, he watched a sparrow take to flight on the opposing roof. He had no control over what course that bird would choose to fly… just like how he had no control over what course this little bird would choose to fly.

He didn't like it, but honor was honor.

"Look I know you're good with a sword but we can't protect you! I mean look at what happened the other day, right Saitoh-san?"

"Let her do whatever she wishes. It's none of our business."

"Saitoh-san?" She could hardly believe what she had heard. There must be something wrong with her ears.

"Are you nuts! She almost got you killed, and you're just going to let it go? What if it happens again, she may be strong but a woman will always be a woman, and when she looses a lot of men will die, or did you forget that rule. When a captain gets mortally wounded all members of the squad must fight until dead."

"Then she will just have to become stronger. Didn't you come here for that reason Yamazaki?"

"Kondo is going to be upset! Listen, this subject isn't closed, once Kondo-san or Hijikata-san find out…"

"Do you remember your mission?"

Yamazaki knew Saitoh wasn't talking about delivering Okita to Kondo's lessons but rather delivering Okita to Kondo's group. It was true that this girl was probably the closest that they could get to Serizawa but… was the risk truly worth everything? If the truth was discovered and it was revealed that they knew the truth as well then they would also die. He could handle the thought of death on the blade of an enemy's katana but to commit seppuku because of withholding the truth from a man that he respected so deeply… the shame of that would be almost too much.

To Yamazaki Kondo was the only reason he had joined the Shinsengumi in the first place. Kondo may be only a farmer's son but he was the closest he had ever seen to being a true samurai. To Kondo his loyalty was absolute.

The truth would be best course of action.

Still, a part of him reasoned, would Kondo be so upset? They had the same objective, and be Okita boy or girl the results would be the same. The only thing withheld would be Okita's gender.

Okita would still be Okita.

In his heart he knew that the best way to get the information that they needed was to overthrow Serizawa and Niiji and the only way they were going to do that was with the information that Okita could provide.

This was a very dangerous game they were going to play. He could only hope things would work out for the best, and that this woman was able to become strong enough not to be a burden on them, and may Hijikata never find out.

"Why is it that you serve Serizawa anyway? After last night I know that you know what kind of many he is." Saitoh spoke softly so that his voice wouldn't carry very far.

Yamazaki peaked outside the shoji making sure that the hallway was empty, and that they wouldn't be overheard.

"I don't. Not really. He knew my parents but that's all that I really know about him. I meant what I said the only thing that is keeping me here is my promise to my cousin. It was Serizawa's idea for me to pretend to be a roshi and join the Shinsengumi this way. My cousin was planning on doing this but with what happened…"

"You just took the opportunity to keep you're promise?"

"Yes."

Yamazaki looked at her curiously, she was a strange one that was for sure.

"So Serizawa knows you're little secret, right? Other than that being a member of the Shinsengumi you really don't have any ties with him? He seems to like to have you around though."

"Just because he knows my secret… I think he actually kind of hates me, but he's the type of man that likes reminding you of any power that he might hold… real or imagined. I don't understand him at all!"

Tokio studied her empty hands wondering why she was talking about such things with these two.

Her secret was becoming a little too well known for her own taste. Serizawa, Saitoh, and now Yamazaki. She prayed that no one else would learn the truth.

"Are…" She could feel the words catching in her throat, but she had to say them for her own peace of mind. "Are you planning on telling anyone about… about my secret."

"That really depends."

"Depends? Depends on what?"

"On you."

Yamazaki hadn't forgotten his mission. He knew what his obligation was. He was a Rurouni but in his mind he was Kondo's samurai. He would serve Kondo. One way or another. Either way it wasn't his decision to make.

"Well let's talk about something a bit less distasteful shall we? Kondo's been kept waiting for quite a while, and while he is an extremely patient man it isn't right to make him wait unnecessarily. By the way Okita isn't you're real name right? So what is it?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Indulge me."

"Fusanaga Tokio, but my name is now Okita."

"Well… Okita-san we better let you get dressed. Saitoh lets wait for the… lad... outside shall we?"

* * *

Chapter 12: to be continued 


	12. Plum Blossoms

Author's Note:

* * *

Have you ever heard the problem… you have two men and offer them this deal… if neither of the two talks they both get 2 years in jail. If one talks then the other gets 5 years in jail, while the other gets off with only one year. I don't remember where I heard it but I really like that problem. Without complete trust and faith you both loose.

Ryu: is referring to the style of swordsmanship or martial arts that you study. Like for example if you study Iaido…

Oh, and plum blossoms mean devotion in the Japanese flower language.

* * *

Chapter 12: Plum Blossoms

* * *

Yamazaki stood there staring at the opposite wall thinking about everything that had just happened and what it meant for them.

Yes, they had leverage over Tokio-san… but was this right thing to do? Was this something he should report to Ishida? Maybe… maybe not, but either way the girl's life was now in danger, but worst of all he had a nagging feeling that if Serizawa should discover the truth all of their lives would also be sacrificed, with incredible ease. That was just like that coward Serizawa. Kill anything that proved the slightest bit of an obstacle.

"I can't believe we are doing this."

Saitoh just ignored him. He was having troubles believing they were doing this too but he wasn't going to admit it anytime soon. He knew he had just gotten a whole lot more than he had bargained for.

"I'm sorry it took so long."

Tokio stepped out of her room closing the shoji behind her with a gentle thud. She was dressed simply, with her long hair pulled up in a ponytail on top of her head, and her clothing was simple and sparse, just as any other 'man' of the Shinsengumi's.

Still Susumu thought to himself. She really did look like a woman; to be honest it was harder to believe that people actually believed she was a man. Well, even if she were a girl those that had seen her spare would say that she was a man.

Susumu sighed to himself, as he led Tokio down to the courtyard where Isami-sama was waiting for them.

How was he not going to tell him the truth about her? Surly Isami-sama would notice and then every one of them would be ordered to commit hara-kiri. If he was just honest… but then this was for Isami-sama. He had to remember that. He was doing this to help Isami-sama.

This was going to work out somehow. Maybe if he waited until they got the information that they needed and then confessed… that would be every bit as dishonorable as not having told him from the start.

Fate was an incredibly ugly taskmaster.

"Okita-san, Yamazaki-san I trust you will not be so late in the future. If my skills are worth so little to you…"

"I'm so very sorry Isami-san." Okita cut in with an incredibly deep bow. "It was all my fault, please don't blame Yamasaki-san for my tardiness. I take full responsibility."

Saitoh saw the small hint of a smile on Isami's face and he knew that he wasn't truly angry. It took a lot to make Isami angry. About as much as what Serizawa had done to him, and little Tokio at least had the humility to apologize.

Those two would get along fine. To that he had no doubt. Still Tokio had a secret that was one that needed to be feared, he could only hope that there would be no further mistakes. One false move and all their lives would be ended in shame.

Saitoh practiced in one corner of the dojo where everyone stayed away from him. Few members of the Shinsengumi talked to him, but that was fine with him. People who talked when practicing where a disgrace to whatever Ryu they studied. They were the ones that died quickly in battle.

His mind was focused and sharp but not like normal. Today it was difficult to keep his mind on his bokken but instead he found his eye drifting back to Isami-sama and Tokio-san. They were sparing on the other side of the dojo.

He wasn't surprised by how skilled she was. Even though she had floundered in combat he had seen enough to know not to underestimate her abilities with a sword. She could even be called a prodigy of the blade. It's just that she lacked the stamina and the strength that a man would have. That's why she had been defeated.

Still it was amazing how she had adapted the sword style to suit her small feminine frame, the question now was could she become stronger than she was now.

His eyes focused on his bokken and he knew the answer she was probably telling herself.

If there is a will then there is a way.

* * *

Susumu sat outside. He just couldn't bring himself to look in and see the two of them sparing. Would Isami find out?

He bit at his fingernail, as he stared out at the yard and prayed.

"Yamazaki-san?"

He glanced up to see Hijikata calling his name. This was getting worse by the second.

"Good morning, Hijikata-san!"

"Are you all right? You look a little pale this morning. Perhaps some exercise would serve you well. Would you take a walk with me?"

"Yes sir, of course sir."

The two of them strolled down the pathway together in silence until they were away from anyone that might overhear.

"So what have you learned from our little Okita-san this morning? Saitoh and you spent a little too much time upstairs for just waking him up."

Susumu could feel the tension in his stomach knotting up. What was he going to tell Hijikata!

* * *

Chapter 13: to be continued… 


	13. Following the Light

* * *

Author's Note:

* * *

Giri: I'm sorry I couldn't think of an easy translation so I just used the original word. It literally means the "right way." Such as a debt to the government based upon the fact that they provide you with certain protections or a debt to you're parents for giving you life, and taking care of you. It ties into honor. Giri is something that must be repaid. 

The title 'Following the Light' was taken from The Tao Te Ching.

When you wanted to study 'a way' you had to prove yourself worthy of being a pupil. It was an honor to be allowed to study ikebana, kendo, kenjuitsu, or any other form of an art. Lots of different schools would make a potential pupil work for them for years before introducing them into the secrets of there crafts. It kinda reminds me of how first years in Japan are responsible for the cleaning and other duties of the club.

* * *

Chapter 13: Following the Light

* * *

"So what have you learned from our little Okita-san this morning? Saitoh-san and you spent a little too much time upstairs for just waking the boy up. Anything interesting?" 

"Isami-sama, and you are both masters of the Tennin Rishin style… the same that Okita-san is trained in. Wasn't it even the same dojo?"

Susumu knew he was walking on thin ice but he needed to answer him. He also needed to reassure himself that Hijikata-san or Isami-sama wouldn't suddenly find out about Tokio's little secret. If they had trained together than this was a horrible gamble he was taking, especially if Hijikata had known both cousins.

"Kind of. The boy began his training the year before I left. He wasn't even permitted to pick up a shinai yet. His training at the time was limited to basic duties, though I do remember a little chit always following him around. His cousin I think. I doubt she was permitted to study though, but Kondo-sama had great respect for their family. I'm afraid I don't remember much from those days when both Isami-sama and I left together. A lot can happen in so many years. The boy has changed his name since then… though he does look different…less ruff around the edges.

"Is that all that you learned from the lad? About his school and training? Can we use him, or did you forget your purpose in this?"

"No, my lord! I mean yes my lord we probably can use him. He has little love for Serizawa-sama. For T… Okita-san it's just an arrangement of convenience. He doesn't even like him!"

"And how do you know the lad won't betray us? After all Serizawa-sama was the one to bring him to the Roushi-gumi."

"Yes, Serizawa was the one to recruit him, but there is no debt of loyalty owed, nor any other form of giri! There is no tie."

"Then why is the boy so close to him? Serizawa-sama lets few people close to him and yet someone that has no ties is so close? Perhaps it's a trick to flush us out. Perhaps we're suspected as being traitors?"

"No my lord… there is a reason… Okita…-san" How was he going to do this? This was going to be difficult. He had to explain, to convince Hijikata that Tokio was a potential ally and not a threat. He knew that was going to be difficult because Hijikata suspected everyone of being an enemy, and he took every potential enemy very seriously.

"My lord… there is a reason. The boy Okita-san, well… it's just that…"

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer, right Yamasaki-san?"

Susumu looked back on the path that they had taken and saw Saitoh walking towards them, his hand lightly resting on the handle of his blade.

"Well, Saitoh-san, good morning to you."

"So than Okita-san is suspected of being an enemy by Serizawa-sama himself, not us? You're saying it isn't a trick to capture us, but rather a trick to capture young Okita-san then?"

"Serizawa-sama is holding a blade over Okita-san's neck, every minute of every day. The boy isn't seen as a traitor but as a prize. Okita-san is Serizawa-sama's prized fish. A skilled swordsman who will obey because he has no choice."

"No choice?"

Susumu had made up his mind it was already too late to back down from this. After all this was for Isami-sama. Somehow he would do what had to be done. He had to be able to do this.

"Okita-san is a prized fish, slowly being pulled from the water. What creature wouldn't choose freedom over a pointless death? If Okita-san could be free from Serizawa-sama he would happily do that. That is my opinion. He only wants to serve the Shogunate, under who's command is up to us to decide."

The two warriors stood beside each other facing Hijikata with only their words. They could only hope that those words were enough to convince him that Tokio-chan was not a threat.

* * *

"You're interpretation of the style is very different from anyone that I have fought with before. You depend a great deal upon you're speed rather than brute strength. It suits you very well." 

"Thank you very much, Isami-san."

"Serizawa recommended you highly because of your sword talents, and I can understand why, still there is much for you too still learn."

"Yes sir, I will do my best!" Tokio smiled happily. She knew that she had a long way to go and she was looking forward to the journey that lay ahead of her, after all this was her chance to make Shoshi's dream a reality.

"Oh my! We've worked away the entire morning." Kondo looked at the entry way as Saitoh, Yamazaki, and Hijikata came in through the main door, he knew that they were waiting for him.

"Well, it may be best for you to get something to eat. I heard of your work last night, you did a good job, dispatching that one all on your own. You aren't far from the rank of Menkyo Kaiden, only two techniques… two techniques that with Suusuke Kondo's permission I will teach you. For now though you must do what you can to build you're strength. A good meal will do you good. Also there is something I would like to speak to you about when you have finished, if I may."

"Of course!"

Isami watched as Okita hummed a pleasant tune while putting their shinai's and gear back where they belonged. For now he needed to know whatever it was those three had learned, about the young Okita-san.

* * *

Tokio was beginning to feel a little light-headed as she sat down to her meal. She hadn't had anything that morning, and it was a good thing too. She hadn't expected the practice to be so rigorous. Her shoulder muscles ached from the constant work and she knew it would be hard to use her full katana tonight on patrol. Between practice, the injury, and what had happened last night, she wasn't sure that she would be able to handle herself very well in combat at all. Well, maybe tonight would be a quite one. She could at least hope, anyway. 

"Well, well, Okita-san! I saw you up bright and early, and wasn't that Kondo Isami-san that you were practicing with this morning?"

"Good morning, Serizawa-sama. He's an instructor in the Tennin Rishin Style. I asked him to see if there were any flaws in my sword style."

"So tell me, did you learn anything useful?"

"I still have a problem with shifting my elbows in too soon, on the downward motions, and various other small problems that I will have to work diligently to fix."

"Well, I'm sure your master thought to himself. This one looks like a girl there is no reason to fix such girlish swordsmanship!" He laughed heartily; everyone in the dining area had heard his comment to Okita. Okita just smiled taking the insult to her hard work as best as she could.

Serizawa had a unique way of making her angry. Few had the knack for it but somehow he did. Either way she wouldn't show any sign of her irritation.

"Excuse me, Serizawa-sama."

"What is it? Can't you see we're talking here?"

Tokio looked up and saw Hijikata-san's stern face, bowed in apology.

"After last night's evens you requested that Okita-san be given the rank of Captain. Since it was decided that it would be over the new first division, Niimi-sama asked that I introduce Okita-san to his new comrades. Would it be better if this were handled later, my lord. Also there is a man here delivering goods that he said you had ordered. It seemed to be clothing of some sort. I asked him to leave them in you're quarters."

"Well, so they are here are they! Well in that case you will be forgiven for you're rude interruptions of our**_private_** conversation! Okita-san do you're best. Don't let them tease you unmercifully about you're overly childlike appearance."

Serizawa laughed as though his joke was the funniest in the world as he headed back towards his rooms. Tokio just smiled and pretended that every time he said something like that it was just a joke. That he wasn't constantly reminding her of the power that he held over her head.

But even someone like her knew that was completely untrue.

Now she was a Captain, and the very lives of her men rested in her ability to survive and fight. She prayed she would be strong enough to not let them down. She couldn't stomach the thought of having so many lives end because of a mistake on her part.

* * *

To be continued... 


	14. Bindings

Shinai- bamboo practice sword. Created by the Okage ryu so that they could stop killing each other in practice when they messed up with there bokkens. (As a kendo fan I am hugely grateful for the invention!)

* * *

Chapter 14: Bindings

* * *

Tokio reminded herself that she needed to concentrate right now; there was work to be done. 

"Hijikata-san, I'm to be made Captain sir?"

"Yes, of the first squad. The former Captain died in combat and so the squad died in battle to the last man. All of these men are raw recruits that you will be responsible for. Some are quite skilled with a blade but others will require… considerable work. I'll leave the decisions to you since they are you're squad. Punishments other than the code guidelines will be you're duty to enforce, if you learn of any of your men violating the code it will be you're responsibility to report it to either Ishida-san or myself is that understood?"

"Yes, sir. I'll do my best."

Hijikata let Okita enter the room ahead of him, and wondered just how useful this boy was truly going to be. He hadn't been with them for more than a few weeks but he had proven to be reliable in combat… but it wasn't combat that they were going to need him for.

"Look at the little runt!"

"He's so girlish! Are you a welcoming gift from our new Captain?"

"Nope." Tokio smiled. She did her best to hide her nervousness. A smile was a wonderful thing; anything at all could be hidden behind it. When in doubt smile. It really did confuse people. "Actually I'm you're Captain!"

The room was completely silent before it was filled with boisterous laughter.

"A little girl like you can't be our Captain!"

"You're so dainty for a swordsman! It's quite the joke!"

"This is no joke!" Hijikata cut in firmly. "This man… M-A-N… will be you're Captain from today forward. His name is Okita, and I suggest you remember that. He's a fine swordsman and if you doubt it then cross blades with him. Okita I will leave them to you."

"Sure thing! Thank you Hijikata-san for introducing us."

"Oh by the way…"

Tokio watched Hijikata finger the shoji with nervous hands… she hadn't noticed before that when he was thinking and nervous he tended to fidget… what an interesting habit.

"Ishida-sama wanted to speak to you once you finish here. I'll send Saitoh-san to bring you when you finish here."

"Of course."

Tokio bowed to Hijikata as he left the room leaving her with… this.

She wondered how many heads she would have to hit with a shinai before they understood their place. She didn't like the thought of being the Captain. She didn't like the thought that these men would have to die if she messed up… but she did know and understand one thing completely.

On a battlefield there could only be one commander, and if there was any doubts as to who that commander was then people would die, and she really didn't want that to happen.

"Alright then let us see what you're made of. Who wants to come at me with a shinai first!"

* * *

Saitoh smirked as he watched yet another one of Okita's opponent's limp away from the fight. Almost everyone in Tokio's squad had fought her and so far no one had been able to lay a finger on her. 

Saitoh understood what she was trying to accomplish by beating them all up, she wanted them to understand just how weak they really were, and that there was still a lot of room for them to improve. It was a good way for her to start... assuming that everyone didn't decide to kill her first.

He stepped in to the dojo. He ignored the eyes that followed his pathway into the room. Another man was standing up to fight Tokio-san but he looked more then a little nervous, and Saitoh stalking towards him was only succeeding in making him even more afraid.

It seemed that not very many of these recruits understood what it meant to be here. What it took to survive here.

Saitoh grabbed the shinai from the man's hand. He knew that his speed was too fast for most of the young recruits to follow with their eyes, and he hoped that would send a very clear message to all of them as well. After all Saitoh wasn't even a Captain… Tokio was.

Even if Tokio was female.

"Captain, Isami-sama wishes to speak to you. Also… Hijikata-san has transferred me to you're division." Saitoh bowed from the waist. "If you please, sir."

He really didn't like this, but he had asked Isami-san for a reason. He had convinced them both of the fact that it would be easier to get information from Tokio back to everyone if he was close by, but only Yamazaki understood the true reason behind his request. He had to make sure that no one else discovered her little secret, and as a Captain that was going to be even harder then normal.

He had been offered the rank of Captain as well… but he had asked for a little time before rising to the ranks. Saving Tokio in that battle had earned him into the good graces of several men, but until Serizawa was overthrown it would be an unnecessary risk taking that role.

For now this was more important.

"Does this mean that one's going to fight too?"

"He didn't mention his rank he's fast but… he's going to be in our ranks!"

"Saitoh-san?" Tokio had a puzzled expression across her face and she bit her lip thinking over the situation. What was he doing here? It was bad enough she had to instill some discipline in such a rowdy lot but with one of the few men that knew her secret…

Was that the reason he was here?

Was this to be a perpetual reminder of her secret… of her lie?

He had tried over and over again to chase her away because of it…

No, that just couldn't be. Tokio decided there had to be another reason for him being here. He was as skilled of a swordsman as she was a swordswoman, probably even more so right now…

No she would use him as a reminder. A reminder of what she needed to become.

Stronger.

"Saitoh-san, that shinai? I take it you wouldn't mind a quick bout?"

"Captain is you're shoulder still injured? You shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard. You'll tear open the wound again."

"I'll take that as a no."

"Everyone this is Saitoh Hajime-san. I suggest you don't underestimate him. I'll be gone for a few moments please use the dojo to you're hearts content."

Tokio strode purposely out of the dojo, and Saitoh followed at her heals.

"If you told him about me being…you know. I swear I won't ever…"

"This way."

"Did you?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much."

"Yes. Now answer me!"

"Is this an order Captain?"

"Does it have to be?"

Saitoh stayed quite, enjoying the discomfort that Tokio was suffering. In it's own way it was quite amusing. He did his best not to crack a smile in front of her. If she was going to stay he wasn't going to make it any easer than he had to.

"At least tell me what's going on? Please!"

"What do you think of Serizawa-sama?"

Tokio blinked puzzled at the question. "I thought you already knew the answer to that question."

"Indulge me."

"He drinks, womanizes, hurts innocent people. He violates the code quite frequently."

"Those are facts, but what do you think about him? Are you loyal to him?"

"Saitoh-san this is not a funny joke."

"It's not a joke. Please will you answer?"

"I have no loyalty to him! You know this already, why are you questioning me like this? Answer me."

"Because I asked him to."

Hijikata stepped out from the shadows for only a moment and then beckoned her into the building he had just come out of. Isami-san was already sitting there waiting.

"We wanted to hear it from you, young Okita. IF you don't have any loyalty to Serizawa then why are you here?"

"To keep a promise."

"A promise?" Isami tilted his head indicating they should have a seat.

"A very important promise to my cousin."

"What kind of a promise would that little girl have made you make!"

So they didn't know the truth. She glanced out the corner of her eye and studied Saitoh for a moment. Why hadn't he told the truth about her?

* * *

To be continued… 


	15. Puppet Strings

Yes, I took a small piece of the plot line from Shinsengumi Chronicles. I just thought that since Serizawa was noted for doing such horrible things, that I could use it to help Okita make up her mind… Though if I remember right in the Chronicles it was Yamazaki that this affected. Well Yamazaki was the main character of the Chronicles!

Chapter 15: Silken Puppet Strings

"I… I mean Tokio… there was a promise. Something happened and… well… I have to protect the Shogunate. My life is irrelevant, that's why I am here. I want to protect the Shogunate, and to protect a precious dream of my cousin's."

"That is a noble endeavor." Kondo nodded politely.

"I know that I have a long way to go before I can grant that wish but I have to try. I promised."

The room was filled with silence as Kondo and Hijikata absorbed the information. To them both it sounded as though the Captain was only telling parts of the truth, but to one thing they were certain… Captain Okita was not loyal to Serizawa, of that both were certain. It wasn't so much what had been said that made them so sure but more how Okita had reacted to the question.

"We need you're help, Captain. Forgive me for being to the point, but this is very important."

"Sir?"

"As you noted…'Serizawa drinks, womanizes, and hurts innocent people. He violates the code quite frequently.' His behavior is unacceptable by our code. However he is one of the founding members of our group, and without sufficient proof…"

"You cannot enforce the code." Tokio finished for him.

Kondo merely nodded his affirmation. He could sense Okita's intelligence; he'd been able to feel it since this morning. In many ways the newest Captain was superior to other Menkyo Kaiden's in that he had made the style his own, even though he was still missing the final techniques, and didn't have the right to such a title as of yet.

"What about Niimi–sama. The two of them are so close and they only help each other in their endeavors… are you only after Serizawa-sama or are you after him as well?"

"Anyone that violates the rules and regulations are to suffer the correct penalty."

"Seppuku." Tokio muttered to herself. Every member here knew what the penalty was for such a failure. After all, there was really only one penalty at all as far as everyone was concerned, and that dealt with death.

It was clear what was going on, the real question though was it worth it? If she betrayed Serizawa-san her secret would be out in the open and she would either be killed or be ordered to end her own life. Still she was more than a little aware of the fact that as long as Serizawa-san was alive she was in danger of this happening anyway, all he had to do was tell on her.

She didn't want to be the reason that he died. Tokio didn't like ending people's lives but she detested it when she knew someone, regardless of his flaws she had fought Serizawa and bested him. She had served at his side for a time, and now both the things that she had learned in the last few days and the knowledge of what kind of a man he really was tore at her heart.

What was she to do?

This was different from any of the battles she had fought this… this was betrayal!

Cold blooded betrayal.

Hijikata studied the changing expressions that flitted across Okita's face. He could see the worry, the doubt, and the fear. They were all things he had anticipated seeing on young Okita's face but there was something else there that had him worried. Was that… guilt that he saw in Okita's eyes?

The thought made him worry. This whole situation was more than a little dangerous, and Okita could now blow everything that they had been working for into a million pieces just by uttering one or two words to the wrong ear.

Had they just made a fatal mistake? There wasn't anyway to tell what path young Okita would take… would he choose to help them? He certainly hoped so, but nobody really understood Okita. He was more then an expert at acting like a child, and smiling like a fool. It may have seemed a small enough trait but it was one that could hide many a thing. Of course, the possibility of betrayal was the most prominent of concerns for Hijikata.

That was why he had allowed Saitoh-san to join Okita's squad for now. They needed an eye on him in case he decided to betray them. If Okita decided to do so, Saitoh was under orders to kill him in the most discrete manner possible.

It was strange the look that had flitted across Saitoh's face when he had been given that order it had, the look of distaste in it.

Kill evil immediately.

That was the way Saitoh lived his life, and everyone that knew him personally knew that there was little that concerned him more. If distaste had been written across his features than something more had to be in there. Something even Saitoh hadn't spoken of, and it concerned him greatly. He hated not knowing all of the factors. Still he had no doubt that distasteful or not Saitoh would follow through with his orders if it were necessary.

"My lords!" Shimada, the watcher from the other night rushed into the room. The rage in his voice was raw and there was pain there too… and something else. "Something has happened my lords."

"Can't you see were busy?"

"It's important, and Yamazaki thought Okita-san would benefit from hearing about what I found. He said it would help him make up his mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think words could explain what I mean. It would be for the best if you saw instead. The woman that came to collect the debt is in Serizawa's outermost room. Okita-san. If you want to see the true nature of Serizawa-san take a look at what he does to those that even just annoy him."

Tokio could feel her mouth run dry. What had Serizawa done to the woman? What could Yamazaki think would affect her more than any words could? What…

The memory of Serizawa's eyes, and the cruelty lurking behind them came to her mind, and a part of her knew… knew what he had done to her.

She could feel the bile rising in her throat. Would the woman kill herself after what had happened? Probably. Would he eventually do the same thing to her if she didn't do everything the way he wanted it? The answer to that was painfully obvious.

Probably.

"I don't have to look. I'll help. I'm pretty sure I know what he did to her, and… and I don't want to see it. No one should ever be treated that way. To have you're feelings trampled all over as though you don't matter just because you can is something I hate." She remembered the village, of what had almost happened to her, and she could feel not just her own rage but also the rage of her cousin. Her cousin would never have allowed such a thing to go unpunished, and she couldn't either.

"I'll help in anyway that I can. I don't know what I can do but I'll help, there is one other thing though. Niimi-sama is less careless and less feared by the people. It will be easier to find out things about him then Serizawa-sama, but his downfall would be very crippling to Serizawa-sama. The two of them are… old friends."

To be continued.


End file.
